


[Podfic] River's Bridge

by aliceinchucks



Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: Episode Style, F/F, Mild Horror, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Southern Gothic, Stream of Consciousness, Tags taken from original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinchucks/pseuds/aliceinchucks
Summary: She heads, if only temporarily, south. Strange things happen in the south.[River's Bridge by Schgain] {Length: 9:44}
Relationships: Alice/Keisha | The Narrator (Alice Isn't Dead), Narrator/Alice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] River's Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [River's Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568834) by [Schgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schgain/pseuds/Schgain). 

click [here](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/rwcmvppjwj/river_s_bridge.mp3) to stream or download (mp3)

**Text:** [River's Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568834)

**Author:** [Schgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schgain)

**Reader:** [aliceinchucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinchucks)

**Length**: 9:44

**Music **by Disparition and Bach

**Author's Note:**

> yo waddup it's baby's first podfic


End file.
